Conventionally, in order to reduce a size, a vehicle lamp includes a light source unit configured to individually turn on a plurality of light emitting elements and has a projector type optical system using a single projector lens, and is capable of selectively performing a low-beam irradiation and a high-beam irradiation (see Patent Document 1).